He, Leben! Ich hasse dich!
by Meridana
Summary: 10 Minuten. 10 Minuten veränderten das Leben von Kalila, oder auch Kali. Aber woher hätte sie Wissen soolen, dass der Lackaffe in schwarz Bruce Wayne war, und nicht so n Vollidiot der es liebt anderen im Weg zu stehen? Kalis Leben in der schlimmsten Stadt der Welt. Ladys and Gentelmen, Welcome to Gotham! (M wegen einigen Organen...und Joker)
1. Boar Muuuum!

"Alsooo, du gehst wirklich, also wirklich weg? Das war doch kein Scherz?"

"Seh ich so aus, als ob ich darüber 'n Scherz machen würde? Total ernst. So ernst das ich Gesichtskrämpfe bekommen würde, wenn ich weiter so ernst schaue. Ernst, und ernsty ernst!"

"Und du bist dir sicher? Ich meine...das ist Gotham! Die kriminellste Stadt Amerikas...der ganzen Welt. Und du hast dich einfach klamm heimlich dort in der Universität beworben..."

"Maaaan, Mama! Ich bin ein großes Mädchen! Ein großes, leicht verwirrtes und verpeiltes...aber eine Erwachsene Frau! Und ich bin berechtigt, Alkohol, egal wie stark, zu kaufen!", jammerte ich auf den weg zum Flughafen. Meine Mutter seufzte.

"Nicht in Amerika... Aber bist du sicher, dass du dort hin willst? Ich könnte-", begann sie wieder, doch wurde sie von meinem Stiefvater unterbrochen.

"Anna, sie ist 20 Jahre alt. In 5 Monaten ist sie sogar 21 Jahre alt. Sie ist erwachsen und kann ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Und egal wie sehr du auch jetzt versucht sie umzustimmen: Sie ist deine Tochter. Wenn sie sich auf was festsetzt, dann aber richtig.", schnitt er ein. Mutter sah ihn nur an.

"Du hast recht. Aber sie wird immer mein kleines Mädchen bleiben. Und ich werde sie immer beschützen wollen, Pauli.", lächelte sie leicht.

"Und da wir schon mal dabei sind, von mir in der dritten Person zu sprechen: Mama, Kali kann auf sich aufpassen! Den Kali ist schon soooo groß!", sagte ich mit einer leicht...stark, kindischen Stimme und beugte mich von der Rückbank unseres Auto nach vorne, so das ich zwischen die beiden auf die Straße schauen konnte.

Das nutzte meine Mutter wiedermal aus, um mir gegen die Nase zu schnipsen.

Und das heftig.

"**Ow**, Kali Aua!", jammerte ich, im Chibi-modus, und rieb mir meine Nase.

_Immer auf die gleiche Stelle..._

"Immer diese Kleinkind Attacken...und musstest du deine Haare unbedingt nochmal nachfärben?! Blau ist eine Signalfarbe für diese..._Freaks_! Es bedeutet 'Kommt und holt mich!', und du färbst dir deine Haare so! Und weißt du überhaupt, wo du wohnen wirst? Und welche Lehrer du hast? Und welche Kurse? Und wo du dein Geld herbekommen wirst?! Junge Dame wenn-", fing sie ihre Belehrung an.

_Und da ist die überbesorgte Mutter wieder...Ich dachte sie hätte sich beruhigt..._

"Ich bin nicht die einzige, die ne andere Haarfarbe hat. Wenn ich mich von den Narrows fern halte passiert mir schon mal nur zu 45% was. Die Signal Farben sind eher grün...oder lila. Oder beides. Ich färb die mir so weil es schick ist! Mit der Wohnung wurde alles über die Uni geregelt, ergo ich wohne im Studentenheim auf dem Campus. Welche Lehrer ich habe werde ich an meinem ersten Tag erfahren und ich habe immer noch die gleichen Kurse wie hier in Münster. Und immer noch Psychologie. Glaubst du, ich will das ändern?! Und um nen Job muss ich mich _**NOCH nicht**_. Mein Budget, welches mir von Wayne Enterpriese gegeben wurde, reicht locker bis zu meinem Geburtstag. Und bis dahin kann ich überall im Gotham arbeiten! Und wage es bloß nicht, den letzten Satz auszusprechen! Ich werde nicht schwanger zurück kommen!", kreischte ich regelrecht dazwischen... anders würde sie mir auch nicht zuhören.

_Manchmal glaube ich nicht, dass wir beide verwandt sind..._

Und bevor wir noch uns weiter anzicken konnten, sagte nun auch Pauli etwas.

"Oh seht! Der Flughafen! Los rein da, ich warte hier. Tschüss alles gut und pass auf dich auf! Und keinen Alkohol vor dem 21., klar?!", fragte er, während meine Mutter aus dem wagen gehetzt ist, um meine Koffer aus dem Kofferraum rauszuholen. Ich wiederum grinste, richtete mein Kopftuch auf meinen kurzen, wirklich kurzen bis zum Ohr gehenden, blauen Haaren.

_Smile like a killer, Baby!_

Ich schlung mir noch schnell meine Umhängetasche um, gab meinem Stiefdad nen Kuss auf die Wange und schon knallte ich hinter mir die Autotür zu, um meinen Koffer zu holen.

Doch Mutter war mal wieder schneller, da sie schon vor dem Flughafen Eingang stand, zusammen mit meinem heiß geliebtem Rollkoffer in der Hand.

"Beeil dich, oder du verpasst deinen Flieger.", drängte sie nun.

_Jeeez, Wechseljahre, very much?!_

Ich wiederum lächelte sie beruhigend an. "Mopsi*... die Maschine fliegt nicht ohne mich ab. Mr Wayne hat mir seinen Privatjet geschickt, damit dieser mich abholt.

Mutter schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du einen der Mächtigsten Männer der Welt beleidigen konntest, ihm seinen unglaublich teuren Anzug versauen konntest und er dich nun nach Gotham holt, um dort dein Studium abzuschließen. Die Welt wird verrückter und verrückter.", seufzte sie.

_Hach ja, die 10 Minuten, die mein Leben veränderten. Fan-fucking-tastic!_

Ich grinste bloß, während ich ihr meinen Koffer abnahm, sie drückte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange verpasste.

"Pass auf dich auf, bekomm keine Grauen Haare, also nicht mehr als so oder so. Und denk dran: Kein Scheiß anstellen!", mahnte ich sie spielerisch. Gleichzeitig meinte Mutter wieder, mich in einer Umarmung zu erdrosseln. 1.59 m groß, und dennoch schafft sie es, mich in die Knie zu zwingen.

"Pass bloß auf dich auf!", warnte sie mich nochmals, bevor sie in Paulis Wagen einstieg und sie wegfuhren.

Einen Moment sah ich ihnen noch hinter her, bevor ich meine Sachen zusammen raffte, und mich in den Flughafen begab.

_Gotham, mal sehen wie schlimm du wirklich bist!_

* * *

** Und nach Zehntausend Jahren die zweite versprochende Story...ich bin sooo langsam... **

**Tüdelüüüü~~~**


	2. Woooow, Privat Jet!

Hab ich euch eigentlich mal erwähnt, dass ich Flughäfen hasse?

...

Nein?

Nagut ich hasse sie nicht... ich verachte sie!

Zu viele Menschen an einem Ort, schlimmer als auf einem Markt oder Samstag Vormittag in einem Supermarkt. Überall wuseln Menschen umher, die entweder völlig abgenervt sind, so verwirrt dreinschauen wie ich und ihren Flieger nicht finden, oder noch schlimmer:

Sie sprechen Französisch.

Nicht das ich rassistisch bin, oder so, aber ich mag die Art der Franzosen einfach nicht. Arrogant, weigern sich Englisch zu sprechen, Arrogant, Barbiedoll like, Arrogant und das schlimmste:

Sie meinen ihre Sprache sei ne Weltsprache.

Pf...dass ich nicht lache, dieses rumgezültze und Weltsprache.

Aber ich weiche von Thema ab...

Jedenfalls wie ich oben erwähnt habe, bin ich einer der Menschen, die verwirrt sind, da sie ihren Flieger nicht finden. Oder eine Person, die einem sagen könnte wo der stehen könnte...verdammtes Flughafen-Info-Personal-Dingens.

Ich könnte mich ja auch an einen der überlangen Schlangen anstellen...

Ja ich stell mich da an!

Während ich mich mit meinem Rollkoffer hinter einer älteren Dame in der Schlange stellte, die mich misstrauisch beäugte, und sich ein dicker, haariger Mann der leicht bis unglaublich stark nach uraltem Bratfett stank hinter mich anstellte, zückte ich meinen Ipod aus meiner Tasche meinen übergroßen Hoodis heraus, den ich sogar noch mehr liebte als meinen Rollkoffer.

...

Da fällt mir gerade was ein...ich habe sicher noch nicht erwähnt ei ich eigentlich Aussehe, oder?!

Böse Kali!

Und da ich in dieser Chinesischen Mauer nahekommenden Schlange so oder so nichts besseres zu tun habe, als mir von Ramstein 'Ich tu dir weh' die Ohren voll dröhnen zu lassen, werd ich einfach machen. am besten stell ich mich mal mir mal vor...

...

Also ich bin Kalila Blaze Kisra Hawkins. Meinen Ururur-was weiß ich wie weit-Großvater kam aus England, deswegen der Nachname. Meine Mum hat den NAmen meines Stiefdad, also Hübner, angenommen. Ich bin 20 Jahre alt, fast 21, und habe bis vor dem Zwischenfall mit Brucy Universität Münster Psychologie studiert. Bin 1.75 groß, hab straßenköter Blonde haare, die ich mir blau färbe und, ungelogen, goldfarbene Augen. Ach und am liebsten trage ich, so wie im Moment, meine schwarze, locker sitzende schwarze Hose, welche mir bis zu den Knien geht, ein schwarzes Top mit Jack Skeleton drauf, über das ich einen übergroßen, schwarzen Hoodi, auf dem 'Lasst mich durch- Ich bin Heiler' drauf steht. Dazu noch schwarze Doc Martens und meine schwarzen Skull Candy Kopfhörer. Und é vola! Man hat mich.

Ja ich weiß, ich trage viel schwarz, aber he, was solls.

Jedenfalls besser als nur pi-

"AHHHHH!", kreischte ich, als plötzlich jemand seine Hand auf meiner Schulter legte.

_Wenn das Fetty ist, klatscht es!_

Während mir meine Kopfhörer nach hinten rutschten und ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mir die Luftröhre abdrücken wollen, drehte ich mich um.

...

...

Nur um in das Gesicht eines älteren Herren zu sehen, der mich freundlich anlächelte.

_Wa-...ich kenn den!_

"Miss Hawkins! Da sind sie ja! Ich habe sie überall gesucht!", meinte der Opa in einem perfekten amerikanischem Englisch...mit nem Englischen Akzent, wenn ich mich nicht irre.

"Wa-?", Sprache fehlgeschlagen. System neustarten, bitte.

Während es sich meinen Rollkoffer schnappte, und mich am Arm festhielt und mit zog, seufzte er. "Miss Hawkins, sie haben wohl meinen Namen vergessen. Verständlich, da wir bei unserem ersten treffen kein Wort gewechselt haben, und sie nur Master Wayne angeschrien haben. Um mich nochmal vorzustellen, mein Name ist Alfred. Alfred Pennyworth, Master Waynes persönlicher Butler.", sagte er mit einer locker leichten Stimme.

_Klick! Alfred! Der mich gerade auslacht...warte WAS!_

Der lacht mich tatsächlich aus.

"Anscheinend hat es bei ihnen eine Erleuchtung gegeben. Jedenfalls steht die Maschine draußen bereit. Master Wayne hat ebenfalls angeordnet, dass in bei unserer Ankunft in Gotham die Presse am Flughafen bereit steht.", sagte er, wärend wir plötzlich auf der Landebahn des Flughafen standen.

_What the...Wann sind wir rausgegangen! Wie- Wa-Wo...Presse?! ich will nicht in die Zeitung!_

Ein hoch auf meine noch in England lebenden Verwandten. "Was- Wie?! Warum die Presse. Ich soll doch nur Psychologie studieren!", sagte ich erschrocken, während wir uns in Richtung eines Jets begaben. Eines Jets mit den Initialen von Wayne Enterprise.

_Schickes Maschinchen..aber trotzdem...Die Presse?!_

Alfred zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wir uns dem Jet näherten. Eine Transportable Treppe wurde schon an den Eingang des Jets befestigt, bereit, dass Alfred und ich einstiegen.

"So wie ich es von Master Wayne mitgeteilt bekommen habe, sollen es um ihren Job neben ihrem Studium gehen. Über mehr hat mich Master Wayne auch nicht informiert.", sagte er, wärend er sich zusammen mit meinem Koffer in Richtung Ladefläche der Maschine begab. "Und sie sollten schon einsteigen. Master Wayne erwartet sie!", sagte er mir.

WHAT! Brucy holt mich, fast, persönlich ab?

Wartet...sollte ich mich geehrt fühlen?

.

.

.

...nee.

Während ich die Treppe hoch ging, überlegte ich mir, was daran soo...Pressewürdig sein sollte, dass irgend ne Irre aus Deutschland nach Gotham kommt, um zu studieren.

Angewurzelt blieb ich kurz vor dem Eingang stehen.

_Ihren Job neben ihrem Studium..._

_...Job neben Studium..._

_Job..._

_Psychologie... Er hat doch nicht etwa...?!_

Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Selbst ein Bruce Wayne würde mich, eine einfache Studentin nicht da reinbekommen, um zu arbeiten. Nicht mit allem Geld der Welt.

...oder?

Panisch polterte ich durch den Eingang, an einer sehr ignorierten und beleidigten Stuadess, wo ich auch schon Mr Playboy-mit-Milliarden-auf-den-Konto sitzten sah. Ein Sektglas in seiner Hand zum gruße erhoben.

"Na hallo, Kali! Kann es sein da-", begann er mit seinem leichten, extrem aufgesetzten Machospruch, welchen ich mit weit aufgerissenen, goldfarbenen Augen, und einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck stocken ließ. Bruce sah mich besorgt an, stellte sein Sektglas ab und stand auf.

"Kali, ist alles okay?", fragte er besorgt, während er auf mich zu ging.

Meine goldenen Augen hielten den Blick seiner braunen Augen.

"Alter! **DU HAST MIR NEN JOB IN ARKHAM ASYLUM BESORGT?**"

* * *

**Meehh, schon wieder unter tausend Buchstaben...**

**Naja, wen juckts! Hat Brucy es wircklich geschafft, Kali in Arkham einen Job klar zu machen? Bei Joker, Riddler, Scarecrow und Co.? Wie wird Bruce antworten? Und wo bleibt Alfred?**

**Bis zum nächsten mal, bei-  
**

**...das klang verdächtig nach Fernsehen...**

**Egal~~~**

**Byebye :DD**


End file.
